Jersey Shore Round 3
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Rinna (OC) returns to the Shore for the third time. Now the girlfriend of Vinny, she sets her sights to have a great time. But conflicts escalate when Snooki and Jenni disapprove of her friendship with Sammi. Rinna's loyalty to Sammi, Snooki and Jenni are tested. Vinny/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jersey Shore Round 3

**Author's Note**-Thanks for the support with the past seasons! You guys rock. Unfortantly, Fanfiction deleted Season 2 of Jersey Shore, so I just hope they don't delete this season or Season 1. This chapter will show some stuff that happened on Season 2 to refresh your memory and to inform new readers. I just hope this story doesn't get deleted. I don't own anything but my OC. Only doing this story for fun. I decided to call the story Jersey Shore Round 3 instead of Jersey Shore Season 3. Happy Reading! The words in italic are flashbacks.

* * *

_**Chapter 1-Round three! Part 1**_

_**'Staten Island, New York, Vinny's place'**_

Rinna and Vinny were packing up."I'm bringing this, so no one f*cks with my soaps and stuff." Vinny shows her a shower bag as she laughs. "It's not funny!"

"Haha. I think it's cool." Rinna chuckles.

**Rinna** (What's up guys? I'm back for the third time for Jersey Shore. I'm so happy! First summer was crazy but Miami was the wildest.)

_Rinna arrives as she wears skinny jeans and a black hoodie. "Hell yeah!" Rinna exclaims happily as she steps inside. "Rinna!" Pauly yells as he runs and hugs her as she laughs._

_Vinny comes. "Hello!?" Vinny yells as Rinna grins and runs toward Vinny. _

_"Vinny!" Rinna exclaims as she tackles him in a hug as he laughs and hugs her back. _

_"GROUP HUG GROUP HUG! VINNY'S HERE!" Pauly yells as he runs and hugs both Vinny and Rinna._

**Rinna **(There were some crazy moments in Miami...)

_Rinna was sitting at a table eating fruit,while Mike and Pauly were in the kitchen chatting but then Angelina comes. "I don't get how you would dance with a married girl" Angelina says walking in with sunglasses on._

_"Don't worry bout what I'm doing" Pauly says. _

_"I love you" Angelina says as Rinna looks up from her bowl of fruit and looks at Angelina like she was crazy._

_Rinna (Okay, this chick is drrrrrruuuuuunnnnnkkkkk)_

_"I think about you and Mike everyday". Angelina says but then Rinna stands up and walks to Angelina._

_ "Angie, stop, let's go to sleep. You're drunk right now. Stop" Rinna says but then Angelina starts to cry. _

_"You just don't care" Angelina says as she slaps Pauly as Mike and Rinna look wide-eyed._

_"Angelina!" Rinna says in shock. _

_"You're drunk! You're f*cked up right now!" Mike says as Rinna, Mike and Pauly walk outside but then Angelina follows them._

_Rinna (I can see Pauly getting fed up right now. But Angelina, she just won't stop following him. She is gonna make the situation worse!)_

_"Pauly-" Angelina began but then Pauly yells loudly __"STOP TOUCHING ME! I'M DONE!" as Rinna flinches at his out burst and is shocked._

_"The hell is going on?" Jenni asks, walking towards the gang. _

_"This BITCH needs to leave the f*cking house" Pauly says angrily. _

_"Angelina slapped Pauly like 3 times already" Mike explains as Jenni looks shocked._

_"What gives you the right to smack Pauly?" Jenni asks Angelina._

_ "I didn't smack him" Angelina says but then both Mike and Rinna say "The hell? You smacked him three times!" _

_"I have nothing to do with it." Angelina replies. _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Pauly asks._

_"The girl, that blond that hooked up with you." Angelina says. _

_"The hell are you talking about, we're talking about right now!"_

_ "I didn't do anything!"_

_"What the f*ck are you delusional!?" Both Rinna and Pauly ask._

_Pauly (I never seen that before. It was like she was going through some bipolar sh*t)_

_"Wow...I'm going to sleep..." Pauly says trying to calm down and he leaves._

**Rinna** (Drama was very crazy between Angelina and Mike.)

_"Yo when you're done on the phone, could you clean the dishes?" Mike asks Angelina._

_ "Yeah, I just cleaned the bathroom and-" Angelina began but was cut off by Mike. "Yeah well obviously you didn't clean the f*cking sink." Mike yells and then Rinna walks in the kitchen, about to get an apple but stops as she sees them arguing._

_Angelina stands up. "Yo don't flip out on me right now!"_

_ "Clean something! Shut your mouth!" Mike yells. _

_"Shut up!"_

_ "Your excluded." _

_"I don't give a sh*t!" _

_Rinna (Whoa. I didn't expect it to be such a huge argument but Mike had a point.)_

_"We about to eat good tonight but you. You're excluded." Mike says. _

_"SHUT-THE F*CK-UP!" Angelina yells as Rinna looks wide-eyed. Rinna mouths 'Wow' and walks to the fridge to get an apple. __"Say please! Say please!" Angelina yells._

_ "You know what? You know what? Please hit the f*cking treadmill." Mike retorts._

* * *

**Rinna **(The note problem with Sam...that was the worst...)

_Sam finds a note about Ron cheating on her and she walks to Rinna. "Hey did you write this note?" _

_ "Note?" Rinna looks confused. Sam gives her the note and she reads it. Her eyes widen. "Look, I didn't write this note. Maybe the others know." Rinna says as Sam nods and walks away._

_Rinna (I don't know who wrote the note but I decided to go visit Jenni and Snooki to give them a heads up about what's going on.)_

_Rinna goes to the Ice Cream Shop to meet up with Jenni and Snooki. "Rinna!" Snooki says as she was about to hug her but stops when she sees Rinna's serious look on her face. _

_"What's wrong?" Jenni asks._

_ "Something bad is about to happen. Sam just found a note saying stuff about what Ron did that night." Rinna says. Jenni was about to reply but the phone rings and Jenni answers it._

_"Hello?" Jenni asks. _

_"Did you leave me a note?" Sam asks on the other line as Jenni is wide-eyed. _

_"Did I what?" _

_"Did you leave me a note? Say yes or no." _

_"No~" _

_Jenni (There is gonna be some drama when we get home)_

_When Jenni and Snooki get home, they go to Sam to read the note. "I think Rinna did it." Sam says as Jenni and Snooki look at her in shock._

_ "What?" Snooki asks._

_Jenni (Rinna? What the hell is wrong with you Sam?)_

_"She's a sneaky b*tch..." Sam says to much of Jenni and Snooki's dismay._

_Snooki (Rinna wasn't even there, so how can you assume that she wrote it? I don't like how she's talking behind Rinna's back. Rinna is the nicest one here and wants to be friends with everyone and have no problems.)_

_"She is gonna get hurt..." Sam says walking away._

_Later on the night, __Rinna was in her room putting a tank top on. Jenni and Snooki come in the room. "Hey Rinna, can we talk to you?" Jenni asks. _

_"Sure, what's up?" Rinna asks. _

_"Look, I know you wanna be friends with everyone but you need to talk to Sammi. She's talking about you behind your back,saying you wrote the note." _

_Rinna (Really? You're gonna attack your only true friend in the house? I know Sammi hangs with Angelina but she's like a snake and I don't even like the girl like that. What is Sammi thinking?)_

_Rinna walks to the living room as she sees Sammi and the guys sitting on the couch. "Sam, that's f*cked up how you can talk sh*t about me behind my back. I'm your friend. I never done anything to you." Rinna says. _

_"Well you shouldn't of wrote the note..." Sammi bluntly says._

_"You have gotta be kidding... A. You're wrong. And B. It wasn't f*cking me..." _

**Rinna **(Oh man did the drama escalate to it's boiling point. I'm very blessed that my nose didn't break.)

_Jenni walks toward Angelina. "What were you saying? Vinny says you were talking sh*t. Why is my conversation important?" _

_"Who gives a f*ck?" Sammi retorts, from the kitchen while everyone else was in the living room. _

_"What do you mean who gives a f*ck? Shut the f*ck up and sit your fake ass down." Rinna snaps. _

_"Shut up! You wrote the note you sneaky b*tch!" Sam yells._

_"That is it! I didn't wrote the damn note! STOP ALREADY!" _

_Rinna (Vinny told Jenni, Angelina was talking sh*t behind her back. So basically this is all Angelina's fault since she LOVES to run her dirty mouth. But Sammi got involved and I just couldn't take it anymore)_

_"Me and Snooki wrote the note! For someone who begged, begged and begged." Jenni says walking toward Sam in the kitchen as Rinna walks to Sam as well. _

_"Well when people become p*ssies." Sam began. _

_"P*ssies?" Jenni exclaims. _

_"Would you calm down already and stop this?" Rinna exclaims. "Enough is enough-"Rinna began but was cut off when Sam pushed her near the counter, hitting her nose. Rinna falls and holds her nose in pain. __Angelina laughs._

_Angelina (I'm sorry but that was funny. She deserved that.)_

_"So glad it's not broke..." Rinna grunts in pain. Everyone was shocked._

_Sammi (I didn't mean to push her so hard. I just got so angry)_

_"Rinna are you okay-" Sam began but was hit by Jenni and then Jenni pushes her to the ground and starts hitting her head. _

_"STOP! STOP!" Snooki yells._

_Rinna (Well my nose hurt like hell. All I could remember was fighting all around me and hair being pulled all around me. I felt a fake nail hit me too. Well...Could of been worse?)_

_Sammi stands up as Jenni was being held by Pauly and Mike but then Sammi runs and hits Jenni bringing her down and Sammi starts hitting her head as she was being held by Ronnie and then the two get seperated. Rinna stands and sees Angelina laughing._

_"Oh so you're laughing? You're laughing?" Rinna asks as Angelina chuckles and nods and has a smirk on her face. _

_"Yeah, yeah I am. You deserved that." Angelina says._

_In the living room, Ronnie pushes Vinny but gets held back by Mike. "You started it!" Ronnie says. _

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANGELINA! STOP STARTING SH*T!" Rinna yells as Angelina rolls her eyes. But then Angelina pushes Rinna's face and then Rinna grabs Angelina's hair bringing her down but then Rinna gets grabbed by Mike._

_"WHOA! WHOA!" Mike says._

_Mike (There are__ catfights everywhere in this household. This is a situation.)_

_Rinna starts kicking at Angelina as Angelina was on the ground. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Angelina yells but was held by Pauly and she was trying to break free so she can hit Rinna._

_"I'm fine, I'm done." Rinna says and then Mike releases her and Rinna starts walking away._

**Rinna **(Ron, Sam and I had a talk and forgave each other for all the bull crap we went through. So after all that drama, Me and Vinny's friendship got destroyed because of Angelina.)

_Angelina and Vinny come back from the club, drunk and are all up on each other. Rinna was in her room at the time. "Rinna." Snooki says. _

_"What's up?" Rinna asks. _

_"Vinny and Angelina." Snooki says as Rinna's eyes widen. _

_"Are you f*cking kidding me!?"_

_Angelina (My plan is to make Rinna jealous. Because out of everyone here, I can see that she has feelings for Vinny. So I plan on breaking her to the point where she'll leave.)_

_"I can't believe him..." Rinna says sadly._

_Meanwhile, __Vinny was in bed with Angelina. "Vinny are you serious right now?" Angelina giggles and then Pauly walks in. _

_"Are you serious?" Pauly asks. _

_"Me and Angelina need some privacy." Vinny says._

_Back to Rinna, she stands up from her bed and was__ about to walk in Vinny's room to confront Angelina and him but she gets grabbed by Ronnie.__ "Not tonight, not tonight, deal with it tomorrow. It's not worth it tonight." Ron says as Rinna is angry and then storms off._

_Jenni (I think Angelina is trying to get under Rinna's skin. And it's working. Rinna is shaking with anger. And I just hope she confronts Angelina soon because Angelina needs her ass kicked.)_

_Rinna starts walking around the house with a pissed off look on her face. "Rinna calm down." Jenni says while hugging her as then Rinna starts crying. __"Rinna, confront them tomorrow. It's not worth it now." _

_Rinna (Tears won't fix anything. But my hands will tomorrow.)_

_During the next morning, __Rinna wakes up and walks to the kitchen. Angelina sees her and smirks. "Hey Rinna, how was your night!? Was it good like mine?" Angelina asks, smiling in victory._

_Angelina (Rinna is just so weak. I'm under her skin and she can't accept the fact that her little Vinny is gonna be with me. She won't be able to bear it anymore unless she leaves. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.)_

_Rinna (I'm keeping my cool. I just don't wanna go to jail...)_

_Rinna is in the kitchen washing the dishes and then dries them. Vinny comes in the kitchen and tensions were thick in the room._

_Pauly (So this morning when we all wake up, there is so much tension between Rinna and Vinny. It's so thick you can slice it. It's that bad. Rinna is about to lose it in a few minutes because I see her shaking in anger)_

_"Hey Rinna, what's up?" Vinny asks with a grin but Rinna ignores her. Vinny frowns. "Adriana?" _

_Vinny (What the f*ck did I do?)_

_Rinna ignores him again and walks out the kitchen to go to her room and change out of her PJs. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Vinny asks as Jenni scoffs._

_"You'll find out in five...four...three...two..." Mike says, counting down and then Rinna walks back in the kitchen and Vinny turns. _

_"__Yo, what's wrong with you-" Vinny began but then Rinna slaps him hard in the face as everyone looked wide eyed but Angelina._

_"OH SH*T!" Mike yells. _

_"WHOA! RINNA!" Pauly yells as Ron, Pauly and Mike run to Rinna to restrain her._

_Jenni (That slap connected to his jaw!)_

_Vinny holds his cheek. "What the f*ck!?" Vinny yells. _

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE F*CK!? WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY THE F*CK WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH THIS BITCH!?" Rinna screams. __She attacks him and starts beating on him._

_Rinna (I know I said I'm nice and all but if you cross me like that, I won't hold back any longer)_

_Vinny gets away from Rinna and sighs. Rinna starts having tears of anger in her eyes. "I DID NOTHING F*CKING WRONG TO YOU, AND YOU ARE GONNA SLEEP WITH HER!? HER!? AFTER ALL THE SH*T SHE DID TO ME!?" _

_"Rinna-" Vinny began but Angelina laughs. Rinna sighs and looks at Angelina and runs and attacks her as everyone is shocked. Rinna grabs her hair and throws her to the ground and starts kicking her as Mike grabs her off of her._

**Rinna **(I had snapped on Vinny a few times since I was so angry...)

_"Could you pass me that glass of water, Snooki?" Rinna asks. _

_"Sure-" Snooki began but Vinny says "Do you need ice with that?"_

_"Do you need condoms with that?" Rinna spats as the guys look wide eyed. _

_"Would you calm down?" Vinny asks. _

_"Me? Calm down after you were supposedly drunk last night?"_

_Pauly (It's so rare to see them two fighting like this. It's crazy. They're best friends. Angelina is ruining them)_

_"Are you being serious right now?" Vinny asks. _

_"Not my fault you slept with the so called Kim Kardashian of Staten Island. And with what ass?" Rinna retorts. The girls snicker. _

_"Shut up! You're just jealous. You have no guy or smushed a guy. You're ugly!" Angelina yells._

_"Bitch please...Puberty came in late for me. I'm more beautiful now for your information, you ugly bitch." Rinna replies. The guys but Vinny say "OH!" and the girls chuckle._

* * *

**Rinna **(But then our friendship was back on track when I decided to hear him out and let him tell me everything.

_"Still ignoring me?" Vinny asks. Rinna walks away but Vinny follows her. "Rinna." _

_"What?" Rinna asks. _

_"Would you listen to me!?" _

_"What the hell is there to listen to? You f*cked Angelina. It's done and over with."_

_Vinny sighs. "Let me just talk to you. Please."_

_"Fine" Rinna replies. She sits down on the living room couch as he sits down next to her._

_ "Look, when we were at the club, Angelina was wearing a similar outfit that you were gonna wear before I knew that you changed your mind and decided not to go. Her hair was sorta like yours as well which was weird." Vinny explains._

_Rinna (Really? You're gonna pretend to be me? They don't make Adriana Halloween costumes. Though that would be cool)_

_"I thought she was you but then I got too drunk and didn't even care who I was with." Vinny explains. Rinna sighs. "I'm sorry. Look, I'll do anything to have your friendship back. It means the world to me." Vinny pleas._

_"Piggy back rides and me winning fist pumping battles?" Rinna asks with a smile._

_ Vinny laughs. "Sure." _

_"Awesome! You got yourself a deal." Rinna says with a grin and hugs him as he hugs back. "Just don't f*ck up again." _

_"I won't." Vinny replies._

**Rinna **(Oh gosh and then there was the time when Angelina's punk ass decided to get me arrested...)

_The door knocks and __Snooki opens the door. "Um, may I help you?" Nicole asks._

_Snooki (So I open the door to see police. I'm kinda nervous)_

_"Where's Rinna?" One of the officers ask. Angelina grins to herself. Mike comes to the living room. _

_"Why is the Police here?" Mike asks. _

_"We're looking for Rinna." The other officer replies. _

_"Rinna!" Mike yells. Rinna comes from her room and go to the living room._

_"Why is the police here?" Rinna asks. _

_"You're under arrest. You're going to jail for the night." The police say. _

_"What? For what?" _

_Rinna (Are you serious right now? Let this all be a dream.)_

_"We've been getting word that you have been assaulting this woman." The police reply and point to Angelina. The rest of the gang walk into the living room. Rinna turns to Angelina, who was grinning as she sits on the couch. Rinna starts to lose her cool._

_"YOU CALLED THE COPS ON ME!?" Rinna screams. _

_"Yeah, I did. Problem?" Angelina asks. _

_"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you." _

_ "Yeah, and make sure Threats are on the list. Please hurry and take her away."_

_"No, don't make her go to jail. Angelina you're being crazy right now." Jenni exclaims._

_"Come on." The first cop says as he takes out the handcuffs. Rinna starts to cry. _

_"This can't be happening..." Rinna says. Jenni, Snooki, and Sammi start to get tears in their eyes._

_"Are you kidding me Angelina!?" Jenni screams at her._

_ "Yes, now hurry and take her away. She's attacked me too many times. I'm done with this b*tch. She needs to leave and she also needs to leave the show." Angelina says._

_"Really? I mean, seriously? The cops?" Mike asks Angelina._

_Mike (I lost respect for her. But I actually never even had resepct for the dirty hoe.)_

_"Rinna..." Vinny says sadly._

_"Alright, let's go." The second cop replies as Rinna gets taken from the house and into the police car. _

_"FML...F...M...L" Rinna says._

**Rinna **(But then my sister came to my aid when she found out I was in jail)

_Rinna is outside the police station and then her sister, Trish comes to pick her up. "Hey..." Rinna says. _

_"Hey girl." Trish greets as she hugs her. "Which one did this?"_

_ "Angelina..." Rinna replies with a scowl._

_At the house, __Angelina was eating in the living room. Rinna comes into the house. __"Hey guys..." Rinna says. _

_"RINNA!" Nicole screams as she runs with Jenni, Vinny, and Pauly to go hug her. _

_"Hey Rinna, how was jail? Scary? You deserved it." Angelina retorts. Rinna rolls her eyes and walks in her room._

_Rinna's sister, Trish comes in the house. "So you're the one whose been messing with my sister?" Trish asks. _

_"Who are you?" Angelina asks. _

_"I'm Rinna's sister. So you think it's funny messing with her? You think it's funny calling the police on her? Step up." Trish says in Angelina's face._

_Jenni (Angelina is scared right now. You shouldn't of messed with Rinna)_

_"How about you get out my face? She deserved everything." Angelina says. _

_"Say that to my face!" Rinna says as she walks back to the living room. _

_"You don't deserve-" Angelina began but Trish smacks her in the face and starts hitting her._

_Mike (Finally!)_

_Jenni and Snooki start laughing._

_Angelina (Are you kidding me?)_

_Rinna walks in the kitchen and grabs a bottle of juice and walks back in the living room. She throws it at Angelina as she slips and falls as Trish was hitting her._

_Rinna (I would hit the b*tch but I can't unless she leaves the house)_

_Trish starts kicking Angelina as Angelina tries to escape. She gets up. "What now!?" Trish exclaims. Jenni comes and pushes Angelina to the floor and Trish runs and attacks Angelina again._

_Angelina (Are you kidding me? You can't fight one on one? You're gonna jump me?)_

_Rinna laughs._

_Rinna (I wasn't expecting this to happen but I'm glad it did)_

**Rinna **(And then Vinny and I had our first kiss and started our secret relationship)

_Rinna (Last night, Vinny had finally found the right girl for him. He met this cool girl named Ramona. Him and Pauly are getting ready for their dates. They are just so happy. It just makes me smile)_

_The phone rings. Vinny answers it. "Hello?...so you can't come?...No it's fine." Vinny says as he slams the phone down and slams the door as he walks outside and sits down, feeling angry and sad._

_"Oh man..." Pauly says. _

_Rinna sighs. __"I'll stay home tonight."_

_ "You sure?" Sammi asks. _

_"He needs a friend. I'll stay with him tonight." Rinna says. The gang nod and leave._

_After an hour,__ Vinny comes back inside and sees Rinna on the couch.__ "I thought you were leaving." Vinny says._

_"Decided to stay__. __I'm sorry for what happened." Rinna says. _

_"It's cool..." Vinny replies as sits down on the couch with her._

_"There will be someone for you. I know it. She just isn't the one. One day, you will find the one for you. The right one. Not someone who you'll meet at a club and smush. Not someone that will stand you up. Someone who is a wifey type and will love you for you. I mean, actually love you. Not just smush you and call it a night." _

_Vinny smiles at her. "I found her." _

_ "Who?" _

_ Vinny leans in. "You." Vinny replies as he kisses her and she kisses back. They smile at each other but then the gang come back in but the gang doesn't suspect anything._

_During the next night, Vinny and Rinna walk home together from the club. T__hey hold hands and Rinna laughs as he starts to flirt with her. Then, he pushes her to the hood of a car and she sits down on the hood. She wraps her arms around his neck as he grabs her waist. "Well this is new." Rinna says with a grin. Vinny smiles and kisses her as she kisses back._

_"I want you to be my girl." Vinny smiles. _

_Rinna smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that" Rinna says and they kiss again and start making out._

* * *

Rinna (And then Snooki and I got our revenge on Angelina by kicking her ass and stuff. Just a lot of history. But it's time to move on. This is a new chapter. No more Angelina, and hopefully no more drama. Wait, never mind. I spoke too soon. I'm the only female who is friends with Sammi. Ever since we forgave each other and started talking more, I've decided to hang out with her more. So, right now, Snooki and Jenni already have beef with her. Yikes.)

Outside Vinny's place, Vinny and Rinna say their goodbyes to their families. Vinny grabs Rinna's bags and packs it in his car. "Ready?" Vinny asks with a smile.

"Yep." Rinna grins. "To the Shore House we go!" Rinna cheers.


	2. Round 3 part 2

Jersey Shore Round 3

**_Author's note_**-Didn't want to make the chapter too long, so decided to do a the last and second part of this chapter. What's coming up in the next chapters will be in Italics.

* * *

_**Chapter 1-Round 3 part 2**_

_**'To The Shore House'**_

Vinny and Rinna walk into the house. "Vinny! Rinna!" Jenni grins and greets them with a hug.

"Hey Jenni!" Rinna grins. She was so happy to see Jenni again. She was so cool to hang out with. Sammi goes downstairs. "Sammi!" Rinna grins and runs to hug her.

"Rinna! Hey." Sammi greets. Jenni gives Sammi a glare. Why the heck was Rinna hugging Sammi?

**Jenni** (What the hell? Sammi and Rinna? When did this happen?)

"You look awesome." Rinna grins.

"Aw, thanks, so do you." Sammi smiles.

**Sammi** (Rinna is basically my best friend in the house. We've been close ever since she decided she wanted to hang with me more instead of always being with Snooki and Jenni.)

Pauly D arrives. "Pauly!" Rinna gives him a hug.

"Rinna! What's going on girl?" Pauly asks.

"Chilling."

After they all converse, Snooki and Deena walk in the house. "Party's here, times two!" Snooki yells.

"Hello! I'm your new roommate. Hi, I'm Deena, nice to meet you." Deena smiles at Rinna.

"Hi, I'm Adriana, but you can call me Rinna." Rinna grins and gives her a hug.

**Rinna** (We got a new roommate. Deena is a lot like Snooki. They are like twins. Things are going to get very interesting.)

"So what's the rooms like?" Snooki asks.

"Me, Rinna, you and Deena since there is an extra bed in the corner." Jenni points to the bed with blue bed sheets with Rinna's bags on it."

"Awesome!" Deena grins.

A few minutes later, Mike walks in the house with his bags. "Hey Mike!" Rinna grins and gives him a hug.

"What's up? What's up?" Mike greets. Everyone greets him.

**Rinna** (So, Mike finds out that he has to room with Ron and Sam. I feel bad for him because he looks pretty upset about it.)

Deena, Rinna, Jenni, Sammi, Vinny, Mike, and Pauly go out on the back while the girls chill on the bench. "So, where do you live?" Deena asks Rinna.

"I live in Philly." Rinna replies.

"Cool. What about you? Where do you live?" Deena asks Sammi.

"Jersey." Sammi replies.

"Where? I live in Jersey."

"Central."

**Deena** (B*tch, I'm here! I'm know every part of Jersey, just tell me where the f*ck you're from.)

**Jenni** (It was kind of disrespectful how Sammi looked at her in disgust.)

Sammi goes back inside the house. Rinna sighs. "I'm sure she'll come around." Rinna reassures.

"I tried to come here with an open mind. I tried. It's gonna be 3 against 1." Deena says.

After they finish talking, Rinna watches the gang but Ron and Sam play flip the cup. "Let's go girls!" Rinna cheers. Deena tries to flip the cup but the wind keeps blowing it.

**Rinna** (I don't want to get wasted on the first night, so I'm just going to enjoy the show.)

"Ahh! Yeah!" The guys cheer when they win the game.

"Boo!" The girls exclaim.

"Oh don't be haters. We lose too-wait, Do we ever lose at anything?" Vinny asks Pauly.

"Nah man. Team VP in the house!" Pauly exclaims and high fives Vinny.

"Aye, don't forget the A." Rinna says.

"Oh yeah, VPA in the house!" Pauly cheers as Rinna chuckles.

"No, no, you also forgot the M. MVPA in the house." Mike high fives Vinny, Rinna and Pauly.

**Jenni** (Everyone is having a good time but Ron and Sam since they want to stay in and do nothing. They're like...dead.)

**_'Later at night'_**

Rinna goes into her room and goes to change into a white _'I love Rinna'_ Tank top and black sweatpants. Rinna goes to the kitchen and sees Snooki. "Hey girl."

"Rinna! Come eat a pickle with me." Snooki offers.

"Pickle me till you tickle me." Rinna goes to the kitchen.

Snooki laughs. "What?"

Rinna chuckles. "I have no idea what I just said." Rinna starts to eat a pickle. Deena comes downstairs.

"They are embarrassing and Sammi is a c*nt." Deena says.

**Rinna** (Whoa, we all just got here. What the hell happened?)

**Sammi** (You wanna walk out of my room and call me a c*nt, and can't say it to my face, oh yeah, I have a problem with you now.)

Jenni, Rinna, Deena and Snooki were in the kitchen. "What happened?" Jenni asks.

"She's like a c*nt. I tried to be nice to this girl, I hope she rots in hell, I do." Deena vents as Pauly and Vinny walk in the kitchen. Vinny greets Rinna with a kiss on the cheek. "I will f*cking knock her out. Have I done anything wrong to you in this house?"

"No, not to me." Rinna says.

"We've only been here for 5 hours." Vinny chuckles, looking at his watch. Mike jogs downstairs.

**Vinny** (I can't believe Deena called Sammi the C word on the first day. On the first night, it's the first night. Those are fighting words.)

"You are the blast from the past. She wins the rookie of the year award." Mike says while Deena vents. Jenni laughs.

"I am nice to everyone but you wanna laugh at me and make fun of me, I will f*cking make your life miserable." Deena retorts. Sammi and Ron listen to Deena vent from upstairs.

**Sammi** (I'm sitting in my bed, trying to brush it off and then next thing you know...)

"This b*tch...this b*tch. Go cuddle with your f*cking boyfriend." Deena vents. In the kitchen, Rinna looks at the stairs and sees Ron.

"Uh oh." Rinna says.

* * *

**Rinna** (As soon as I saw Ron storm down the stairs, I was like, Flee! Get the hell out of here! This dude was pissed.)

"Listen, listen, don't get me f*cking involved all right? You come into this f*cking house, my f*cking house?" Ron yells.

**Ron** (Listen b*tch, you don't f*cking know me, you are in my f*cking house, you just walked through the door. You earn respect in this f*cking house, you don't just get it.)

"Don't get me f*cking involved!" Ron yells.

"I'm not!" Deena exclaims.

"If you are fighting with my f*cking girlfriend, you deal with it with her, you understand me?" Ron yells but Deena tries to get her words in. "I'm not done talking! I'm not done talking! I'm not done talking, when I'm done, then you can start talking."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"If you have a problem with my girlfriend, you deal with it with her."

"All right, but was she not laughing at me?"

"I was." Sammi says. She followed Ron downstairs and was near him, in the living room.

"Because Mike's telling her that you're f*cking getting naked in your room!" Ron yells.

"No, no, no, no, get off of me!" Deena exclaims.

**Deena** (I thought it was such a p*ssy move when Ronnie came down for Sammi. Like, let your girlfriend do your battles for you.)

"Don't talk to me, the way you're talking to me!" Deena yells as Mike is next to her, mocking her. Rinna chuckles at the sight. "First of all, and second of all."

"First of all, second of all." Sammi mocks.

"I don't care who you are!"

"I don't care who you are..."

"Just go to sleep."

"I rather have fucking Angelina back." Ron says. That sparked Rinna's attention."Hell to the f*cking no!" Rinna exclaims.

**Rinna** (I'd rather have Deena here. If Angelina was back, I would have went to jail for murder.)

"Wait just a second, don't walk out of my room, call me a c*nt and-" Sammi began.

"You laughed at me for no reason!" Deena yells. "Get real!"

Rinna runs her hands through her hair in disbelief that they were still fighting. "Shut up! You stupid f*cking b*tch." Sammi snaps.

"F*ck you! F*ck you!" Deena yells. Rinna could see Deena getting very angry. Snooki gives Sammi a dirty look.

**Snooki** (You don't wanna piss off Deena. Because, even though we're tiny b*tches, I don't give a sh*t, I will f*cking attack you like a squirrel monkey.)

Mike, Pauly, Ron, Rinna and Vinny sit on the couch. Rinna rests her elbows on her legs as she watches the drama. Sammi was sitting on the couch too while she puts her hair in a ponytail. "Sam, you are such a b*tch. You are the biggest b*tch, I've ever met in my entire life. You are the biggest f*cking b*tch. I don't understand how you even have friends." Snooki retorts. "You are the biggest b*tch!"

Rinna looks concerned at her friends fighting. Snooki continues her words to Sammi by saying "You only give a sh*t about yourself, not anybody else, or Rinna."

"First of all, you're not a true friend, you're a backstabbing b*tch. This is why I'm friends with Rinna. She's a true friend. And guess what? I'm here and I'm staying whenever you like it or not."

"You! Are a f*cking slutty ass b*tch!" Snooki yells.

"Thank you..." Sammi replies. The guys look on, back and forth with interest.

"Rinna, I hope you find it in your heart to push this b*tch to the curb. She's a f*cking b*tch and she doesn't give a f*ck about anybody but herself." Snooki retorts.

Rinna sighs and rolls her eyes. "What's with the eye roll?" Jenni speaks up.

"Because I'm tired of the drama that's why!" Rinna snaps.

"First of all, we're trying to get you to stop being friends with this b*tch." Jenni replies.

**Jenni** (What the hell was Rinna thinking, going around, being Sammi's friend? Are you kidding me?)

"No one gives a f*ck what you think!" Sammi speaks up to Jenni.

**Pauly** (We all knew when we came to this house, there was some unfinished drama between Sammi and the girls. I just didn't think it was gonna come out like this. And it's on the first day.)

"You girls are fake as f*ck!" Sammi yells.

"Are you serious? Are you serious?" Snooki exclaims. "You were the one who blamed Rinna for the note and acting like a b*tch to her! Rinna, why are you friends with this b*tch!?"

**Rinna** (Why does my name have to be in everyone's mouth 24/7? Why does it matter that I'm friends with Sammi? Just leave it alone.)

"Can we just stop? I'm not gonna choose between you two." Rinna says.

**Rinna** (I really don't want to see my two friends fight like this.)

"She's fake! Ron, isn't she fake?" Sammi points at Snooki. "Rinna, isn't she fake?"

"Look, me and Snooki are friends, I don't think she's fake." Rinna truthfully says.

"I think she's fake." Ron says.

"Your mom called me every single f*cking week, asking why the f*ck is my son with this boring ass b*tch!?" Snooki exclaims. Ron was silent.

**Snooki** (I might have fabricated a little bit, saying that Ronnie's mom said that Sam is a b*tch. But when I said it, Ronnie didn't say a word.)

"Like honestly, I don't know who do you think you are Snooki, but you are not going to come between my friendship with Rinna and I don't even know why you say things like that." Sammi says.

**Jenni** (Only reason Sam has balls is because she has Rinna on her side. And also Ronnie to be her little bodyguard)

"Even though I don't like you, I will always love Rinna and Ronnie." Snooki points to them. Rinna gives Snooki a small smile.

"He doesn't even f*cking like you!" Sammi snaps.

"All right, Snooks, you need to relax because you are a f*cking loser." Ron yells.

Jenni speaks up and calls Ronnie the F word. Sammi stands up. "Sam-" Rinna began.

"I have bruises!" Jenni exclaims.

"From me! From me!" Sammi exclaims.

"From you b*tch?"

"First of all, I'll f*cking pound you! B*tch!" Sammi yells. Jenni gets up and walks over to her.

"Step out of it." Jenni points to Ron before getting in Sammi's face.

"Put your hands on me Jenni."

"Hit me." Jenni provokes.

Sammi fakes a punch as Jenni flinches. Jenni manages to slide her arm near Sammi's neck while she was trying to punch her and they start fighting as Vinny and Rinna stand up.

* * *

**Next time**

_Rinna hugs Sam. "I did not come here to fight..." Sam says._

_"I know."_

_**Sam** (I'm not friends with JWOWW, I don't like Snooki. They only one I f*ck with is Rinna.)_

_"I'm going to be your friend no matter what. You're an awesome friend" Rinna says._

_"Thanks."_

_"Just sleep it off." Rinna smiles and walks inside._

_**Rinna** (There are 3 girls who want to kick her ass. I don't want to see her get her ass beat so...I just hope Sammi knows what she's doing.)_

* * *

_The gang but Ron and Sam eat their first dinner together._

_**Rinna** (Yikes. This is going to be the first dinner without Ron and Sam.)_

* * *

_"You're a follower!" Jenni exclaims. "Sam got you as her b*tch! You're a follower and you've turned into another Sammi. Why are you taking her side?!" Jenni yells._

_"I'm not a follower! Who is a follower!?" Rinna gets in her face. Sammi holds her back while Snooki tries to hold back Jenni._

_"Stop." Sammi holds back Rinna._

_"You have the f*cking audacity to call me a follower?!" Rinna yells._

_**Rinna** (I don't get why I can't do my own thing. If I'm friends with Sam, deal with it! I'm not gonna stop being friends with her just because you aren't friends with her. Have enough respect for me to be friends with who I want to be.)_

_Jenni pushes Rinna as she falls down on her chair as she sits back down. "No! No! Jenni! Rinna! Stop!" Snooki exclaims as Rinna stands up and grabs Jenni by the hair and starts fighting her._

* * *

Hope the first chapter was okay. Until next time


End file.
